


Miss Mystery

by Unterpression



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korvira Week, Prom, baavira - Freeform, dance, korvira, korvira week day two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unterpression/pseuds/Unterpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far away from the pressures of the dance floor, Korra meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read a korrasami 'breakup' korvira fic, I don't advise reading this fic.

As the slow ballad came to a close, Korra and Asami swayed. Their eyes were trained on each other. Korra’s on Asami’s bright green eyes, Asami’s on Korra’s lips. Every couple on the floor held each other close, and the heat of passion warmed the room red. Asami, with her with her red lips and elegant red dress was a vision of romance, and she leaned in for a kiss.

But it was a kiss for which Korra did not wish. No, it didn’t feel right. The room cooled like the blue of her dress, and she pulled away.

“Is everything okay?” asked Asami, taking gentle hold of Korra’s hand. The song had ended and transformed into another.

“Everything’s fine,” she promised, albeit unconvincingly. “I just think I need a break”

“I’ll come sit with you,” offered Asami. She was so warm, so caring, that Korra felt a twist in her conscience. Asami had been looking forward to this night for so long, and Korra didn’t have the heart to ruin it for her, but she needed space.

“No,” said Korra too quickly at Asami’s offer. Asami loosened her grip on Korra’s hand. Korra felt her heart skip, and she stumbled to fix her mistake, so she entwined her fingers with Asami’s and took stronger hold of her hand.

“Enjoy yourself. You’ve been talking about tonight for so long. Dance and have fun. I promise everything is okay and I’ll be right back.”

“You don’t have to rush,” said Asami. “Besides, I think Mako’s looking a little lonely.”

They both looked over to Mako, who was leaning against the wall watching the dance. He’d come here with Wu, who’d pestered him into going and even bought his ticket, but Wu seemed to be having more fun with a group of girls at this point, leaving Mako by himself.

Asami and Korra split, and Korra headed for the back tables where she kept her bag, while Asami went to see Mako.

Korra didn’t really like that there was a strange girl sitting at her table when she reached it, but that wasn’t going to stop her from sitting there anyway. A chair far away from all the noise and movement was calling her name. Not to mention, her bag was draped over it.

She sat down, right across from the strange girl she’d never seen before, and picked up a mint from the center of the table. She didn’t want to eat the mint, but it was a good distraction as she unwound and re-wound the wrapper. Already she was feeling relieved, even enough to be in good spirits about the girl across from her, who kept glancing at Korra like she didn’t want her to be there.

Her features were sharp, and green eyes piercing.

Korra decided to break the ice.

“Having fun?” Korra asked.

It caught the girl off guard, but only for a moment.

“If this is what you consider to be fun,” she said.

“I’m Korra, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

“I don’t attend this school. I’m here with a friend. You can call me Kuvira.”

“Nice to meet you. Where is your friend?”

Kuvira waved her hand in a gesture of annoyance. “He’s talking to the physics teacher.”

“Physics teacher?” Korra said to herself as she scanned the room. In the back corner, she spotted Mr. Varrick talking to-

“You’re here with  _Baatar?_ ” Korra asked.

Kuvira shrugged. “Yeah, why?”

“It’s just… Nevermind. Are you two dating?”

Kuvira arched an eyebrow. “You ask a lot of questions.”

Korra was interested now. Baatar didn’t have much of a presence in her class. People knew him as the quiet boy, the nerdy boy. He spent much of his time in the science department, tinkering with the toys in the physics lab. Nobody knew if he even had any friends, so that he was at prom with someone like Kuvira absolutely boggled Korra’s mind.

She leaned over the table. “You  _are_  dating!”

Kuvira seemed utterly offended by this. “Quit prying into my life. You don’t know anything about me.”

She folded her arms over her chest, closing herself off. Korra leaned back.

“I didn’t know it would offend you so much.”

Kuvira sighed. “It’s fine, I overreacted. We’re not dating,” she said.

“Well, do you want to? I could help you.”

Kuvira sighed. “It’s not that.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Okay, so what were you all up in arms about, miss mystery?”

“I am not. Besides, I’m not obligated to tell you anything, no matter how much you pester me.”

“Yeah, but you want to.”

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s pretty obvious you have something you need to get off your chest.”

“It… is?”

“Yeah. I’d be happy to help you, whatever it is. It’s probably more exciting then whatever is going on over there, anyway.”

Kuvira seemed to consider for a moment, but then resigned. “No,” she said. “I can take care of it myself.”

“Well, it has to do with Baatar, right? But you don’t like  _him,_  so… Is it because he likes  _you?_ ”

Kuvira sighed “He’s my best friend,” she said, resting her arm over the table. “But I don’t feel the same way about him as he seems to feel about me, and he doesn’t understand. I’m actually relieved to be sitting here right now.”

“What’s he like?” said Korra. “I’ve never spoken to him before.”

Kuvira's eyes lit up once she began describing him. “He’s gentle, sweet, enthusiastic,” she said. “When I first moved into his home, he was the only person to come talk to me as a friend.”

“Moved into his home?”

Kuvira’s sudden sharp intake of breath looked like a hiccup. “Nevermind,” she said, looking away.

Korra decided it best to let her keep that one.

“It sounds like you really love him,” said Korra.

“I do,” said Kuvira. The rest of what she wanted to say lingered in the silence around her, but Korra heard it loud and clear.

Korra thought back to her night, how the dance didn’t seem as fun as she’d imagined. She wondered if her problem was actually similar to Kuvira’s.

“I think I know how you feel,” said Korra. “I came here with a friend. We’re not dating...yet, but I know that’s what she wants, and I don’t have the heart to let her down. I guess, now that we’re here, I’m beginning to realize that while I want to make her happy, I don’t feel the same way about her. She’s sweet, but-”

“Too much so?”

“Yeah,” said Korra. “It’s overwhelming.”

“That’s my problem, too.”

The conversation died, and Korra began to play with the wrapper again, until her favorite song came on. She perked up, and looked to Kuvira, who was resting her head on her hand and seemed to be zoned out.

“Would you like to dance?” asked Korra.

“With you?”

“Who else?”

Kuvira considered. “I’ll take you up on that offer,” she said with a grin.

So Korra and Kuvira left their lonely table, and headed to the dance floor, but the song didn’t last for too long once they were there, and the next was a slow dance. They looked to each other when the song began for some reassurance, and found it easily.

Kuvira pulled Korra into her and led the way.

“I had no idea you could dance,” said Korra.

“You don’t know anything about me, remember?”

“Alright, miss mystery,” said Korra, with a grin. This time, she took charge and dipped Kuvira down, then pulled her back up.

She knew she was showing off her strength, and she knew Kuvira noticed it, too.

Kuvira looked Korra in the eyes and arched an eyebrow. “Now I’m intrigued,” she said.

  
“Go on a date with me, and I’ll show you more,” said Korra.

“Seems we both have a lot to learn,” said Kuvira.

She brought Korra in more closely again and they swayed to the music. They would break some hearts tonight, they both knew it, but for now, that problem was far far away. Nothing else existed at this moment but their dance, and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For Korvira Week Day II: Dance. Also a belated birthday gift for a friend! Special thanks to sammylacutie (aka dreamerofpisces) for the help with this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are very very appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
